


Meet me in the shadows //Past the old graveyard...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Jenny-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley needs comfort... and finds it.AU.





	Meet me in the shadows //Past the old graveyard...

She’s not sure what makes her leave her home, or go to find her brother’s grave. She has been drawn here a lot lately, and she hates it, hates the memories, hates that she’s still hurting. It’s not easy, but she knows she has to wait, to learn why. 

The woman steps from the shadows, drawing slowly closer to her and she flinches, drawing back even as the woman walks toward her, eyes locked on hers. Light flickers in the woman’s hair and, as she finally stills, she finds warmth in the other woman’s eyes. 

“Who are you?”

“You don’t need to know...”

The other woman’s voice is gentle even as Shirley finally steps closer and not away from the other woman, reaching for her, nervously. She finds it easier to trust her on finding that she is no ghost, and, when her legs finally buckle, the girl collects her close, leading her away, back to her home. 

“Don’t let me go...”

She hates how weak she sounds. 

“I won’t.”

There is nothing but warmth in the other woman’s tone. 

“I’m staying.”


End file.
